Gregory Snegoff
|birthplace = Santa Monica, California, U.S. |family = Alexandra Kenworthy (mother) Marc Snegoff (father) Tony Snegoff (brother) Lisa Michelson (ex-spouse; †) Fiorella Capuano (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Script Writer Dialogue Director |areas_active = Rome Los Angeles |active = 1973-present |status = Active |agent = SAG-AFTRA }}Gregory Snegoff (born 22 June, 1955) is an American voice actor, writer and dialogue director who frequently works on English-language anime-dubs and English language dubs of various Italian films. He is known for providing the voice of Scott Bernard in Robotech and Taki Renzaburo in Wicked City. Biography Snegoff is a native to Santa Monica, California. He is the son of the make-up artist Marc Snegoff and the voice actress Alexandra Kenworthy, and brother of the stuntman Tony Snegoff. Snegoff was married to fellow voice actor Lisa Michelson until her death in 1991; they worked together on various Streamline media. Since 1995, Snegoff is currently married to Fiorella Capuano. He is known for providing the voices of Khyron and Scott Bernard in Robotech, Professor Kusakabe and Additional voices in My Neighbor Totoro, Taki Renzaburo in Wicked City, Maltravers in The Legend of the Titanic, and Fukuo and Additional voices in Kiki's Delivery Service. Snegoff is the founder of the multilingual dubbing company Cosmopoloop International, with bases in LA and Rome.Greg Snegoff's Profile on Voices.com He currently resides in Rome, Italy. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Master with Cracked Fingers'' (1973) - Chaoling's Right Hand, Landlord's Aide *''Suspiria'' (1977) - Daniel, Mark *''Cannibal Holocaust'' (1980) - Chaco Losojos, TV Interviewer *''Contraband'' (1980) - Luca di Angelo, Assistant Prosecutor, Alfredo, Chemist, Reporter, Capo 3, Daughter's Date, Finance Guard Officer, Fishmonger, Finance Guard, Jockey *''The Last Hunter'' (1980) - Drunken Soldier *''Cannibal Ferox'' (1981) - Rudy Davis *''The House by the Cemetery'' (1981) - Daniel Douglas *''The Last Shark'' (1981) - Jimmy, Dave, Reporter 1 *''The Intruder'' (1986) - Bram Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) - Sargent (ep. 42), Additional Voices *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Tico, Inspector Dix, Mr. Weston *''Noozles'' (1984) - Professor Alexander Brown *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Khyron, Dr. Emil Lang, Macross City Mayor, Zentraedi 1 (ep. 1), Zentraedi 2 (ep. 1), Zentraedi A (ep. 2), Captain Kramer (ep. 2), Human Communications 3 (ep. 2), PHP-202 (ep. 2), Jason's Father (ep. 3), Zentraedi 1 (ep. 3), Mechanic 1 (ep. 5), Human Soldier 3 (ep. 5), Camera Robot (ep. 6), Evacuation Announcement (ep. 7), Vending Machine Voice (ep. 8), Earth HQ Officer (ep. 10), Evacuation Announcement (ep. 14), Councilman 1 (ep. 15), Vitals Monitor Voice 2 (ep. 17), Zentraedi A (ep. 20), Zentraedi C (ep. 20), Soldier Informing Gloval (ep. 24), Shuttle Co-Pilot (ep. 24), Wedding M.C. (ep. 25), Message to Gloval (ep. 26), Fred (ep. 28), Breetai's Subordinate 4 (ep. 30), Pops (ep. 31), Pilot Lighting Cigarette (ep. 32), Veritech Pilot 1 (ep. 34), Veritech Pilot 2 (ep. 34), Waiter (ep. 34), Newscaster 1 (ep. 35), Newscaster 2 (ep. 35), John (ep. 35), Boyfriend (ep. 35), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Robotech Masters'' (1985) - Alan Fredericks, Khyron (ep. 37; flashback), Yellow Master Elder 2 (ep. 37), 15th ATAC Soldier 4 (ep. 38) *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Scott Bernard OVAs & Specials *''Birth'' (1984) - Mo (Bao Luzen) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - B.D., Newscaster 1, TV Bumper 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Lieutenant Shiratori (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Shikebaro (ep. 3), Fight Commentator (ep. 4), Lucky Boyd (ep. 5), Hitman (ep. 5) (Streamline Dub) Anime Films *''Lensman'' (1984) - D.J. Bill, Boskone Commander (Streamline Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Rei, Uighur *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - B.D. Andrews, Newscaster 2 *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Dr. Emil Lang *''Wicked City'' (1987) - Taki Renzaburō (Streamline Dub) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) - Tatsuo Kusakabe, Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Fukuo, Clock Keeper, TV Newscaster, Kiki's 2nd Customer (Streamline Dub) Voice Director *Contraband *Wicked City Writer *Marseille (eps. 9-16) *The Mechanism (eps. 1-8) *Megazone 23 - Part I *My Neighbor Totoro (Streamline Dub) *Robotech *Suburra: Blood on Rome *Wicked City References External Links *Gregory Snegoff at the Internet Movie Database *Gregory Snegoff at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Italy-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Associated Recording Artists Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures